I'm Sorry
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Gruvia][One-Shot] Ha pasado un tiempo dejando atrás los disturbios de Tártaros, todo estaba bien o eso parecía. En ese lapso de tiempo, Gray se había dado cuenta que algo con Juvia no andaba bien. — Silver-sama… — Gray-sama odia a Juvia. — eso era lo que siempre decía cada noche, que Gray le tenía rencor por lo ocurrido. [Dedicado a: Sirnight Crescent]


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **I'm Sorry. **—

**By: Felli Loss**

**Dedicado a: Sirnight Crescent  
**

— _Gray-sama lo siento, lo siento. ¡Lo siento!_

— _Esta bien, gracias._

— _¡¿Padre?!_

— _Gracias a ti finalmente puedo ir al cielo y además desactivamos Face._

— _Juvia esta…_

— _No digas nada. Te encargo a Gray._

— _¡S-Si!_

**ღ**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, despertando de aquel sueño que quería dejar en el pasado, cada vez que soñaba con lo que ocurrió en esa batalla, se entristecía más y más.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Fairy Tail logro a duras penas derrotar a Tártaros, en ese lapso de tiempo se llevaron a cabo los trabajos de construcción para restablecer el gremio y partes de la ciudad que fueron un poco afectadas por los disturbios.

Había mucho trabajo por hacer, pero estaban seguros que sacarían adelante al gremio, era cuestión de trabajo duro que iba a ser recompensando por el esfuerzo de todos y claro está que valdría la pena.

Aunque eso significaría que por algún tiempo estarían un poco bajos de presupuesto.

Termino de vestirse para finalmente salir de su habitación, notando que no había nadie dentro de las instalaciones de Fairy Hills, era señal de que las chicas ya estaban en el gremio ayudando con la construcción. Dio un suspiro y camino en silencio rumbo al gremio para ayudar, pero allí pasaría lo mismo de todos los días que hasta incluso se volvió un habito.

_No tener el valor de mirar a Gray a la cara._

Después de lo ocurrido, Juvia se sintió realmente mal por haber alejado a Gray de su padre, teniéndole miedo a una sola cosa.

_Juvia tenía miedo que Gray la odiara por lo que hizo._

Exacto, por eso la maga de agua sin darse cuenta al principio, comenzó a alejarse del pelinegro.

Ya no se atrevía a mirarlo; Hubo ocasiones en que ambos sin querer coincidieron miradas, pero siempre la joven rompía el contacto visual inmediatamente mostrando un semblante de culpa.

Ya no le dirigía la palabra; O a menos que fuese necesario, cuando se tratara de algo importante, luchando siempre para evitar que su voz se quebrara en cualquier momento.

Y lo más importante, ya no lo idolatraba; Algo que no solo el gremio entero se había dado cuenta, era algo que el mismísimo Gray se había percatado conforme fueron pasando los días.

Gray quien estaba ya en el gremio ayudando a cargar unas cuantas tablas para entregárselas al maestro, estaba al tanto de la situación en la cual estaba metido indirectamente, se había dado cuenta que desde ese día Juvia se volvió más distante con él.

Y el ya sabía el motivo de la tristeza de Juvia, pero estaba esperando a que ella se lo dijera primero, no es por otra cosa, pero prefería así ya que él era muy malo para comenzar una conversación seria, no quería al final arruinarla por cualquier estupidez que dijera.

Inesperadamente recibió un fuerte golpe cortesía del Salamander, provocando que se molestara por eso. — ¡Natsu, hijo de…!

— Hey hielitos ¿En qué tanto piensas tarado?

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — exclamo molesto Gray amenazando a Natsu con una tabla.

Una tercera persona le arrebato la tabla a Gray y la azoto en la cabeza de ambos peleoneros dejándolos en K.O inmediatamente, aunque lo bueno fue que la tabla — ¡Ustedes dejen de perder el tiempo discutiendo!

— E-Erza.

Titania estaba tan distraída con ellos dos que no se percato que la maga de agua se había acercado en silencio en las espaldas de la pelirroja. — ¿Esta vez que hicieron? — pregunto, llamando la atención de Erza.

—Oh Juvia has llegado. — dijo mirándola, percatándose de la mirada serena de la joven. — Nada importante, solo perdiendo el tiempo.

— Ya veo, Erza-san ¿Hay algo en que Juvia pueda ayudar?

— Gray estaba llevando estas tablas a donde estaba el maestro, encárgate de eso por favor. — se lo pidió amablemente y Juvia asintió.

— Como sea. — Natsu se levanto y se atrevió a cargar todas las tablas en sus dos brazos, pero tal parece que estaban un poco pesadas por ser tantas de una sola vez. — Si Gray no puede, yo lo hare.

— Espere Natsu-san, Juvia le ayuda. — ante la mirada de Erza y Gray, la peliazul cargo unas cuantas tablas para que ambos fueran a buscar al maestro.

Erza llevo su vista al alquimista de hielo esperando a que dijera algo. — ¿No piensas decirle algo?

Gray solo evito la mirada, Erza no dijo nada y solo se encamino para seguir trabajando.

Así fue pasando el siguiente mes, donde todos notaron lo distanciados que estaban Gray y Juvia, la maga siempre se la pasaba ya fuera encerrada en su habitación lamentándose o yendo a misiones para mantenerse lo más lejos posible de todo.

Como ahora que estaba en el rincón más oscuro de su habitación, ahora la lluvia más a menudo caía y más si era de noche, esa lluvia representaba los sentimientos de tristeza que inundaban a Juvia.

— Silver-sama… Silver-sama. — se llevo las mano al rostro comenzando a llorar con más fuerza sin importarle que las otras chicas la escucharan, lo que quería era desahogarse hasta caer rendida.

Durante la pelea, había tomado inmediatamente la decisión de no derrotar a Keith, quería ser egoísta por una maldita vez en su vida, no le importaba nada, solo le importaba la felicidad de Gray y sabia perfectamente que si Silver moría, Gray estaría triste por su perdido, por eso Juvia no quiso hacerlo, quería hacer lo que fuera para la felicidad de Gray.

Pero después se dio cuenta que si era egoísta, mas tarde pagaría por aquel error que estaba a punto de cometer, Face seria activado y así todo estaría perdido hará Fairy Tail y eso no quería realmente.

Fairy Tail le dio una oportunidad de comenzar, por eso Juvia se unió al gremio, para así remediar lo malo que causo en contra de ellos durante aquella batalla de gremios, prometió proteger a Fairy Tail aun a costa de su vida, como ya lo había hecho antes.

Un ejemplo muy claro, fue cuando nunca se atrevió a atacar a Cana en la batalla contra Laxus. Y ahora lo volvió a hacer, llevándose consigo la "vida" del padre de su ser amado. Todo tenía solución, excepto la muerte.

— Gray-sama odia a Juvia. — eso era lo que siempre decía cada noche, que Gray le tenía rencor por lo ocurrido, odiarla por haberle arrebatado a su padre. — ¡J-Juvia…! ¡Juvia es una mala persona…! — rompió el llanto, sin percatarse que todas las chicas estaban en el pasillo de su habitación escuchando en silencio.

— Juvia. — Lucy bajo la mirada lamentando la situación que estaba pasando.

**ღ**

Gray iba caminando rumbo al cementerio para visitar la tumba de unas personas, en pocas palabras la tumba de Silver y Mika. ¿Por qué razón estaba una tumba en el cementerio de la ciudad? Simple y sencillo, el gremio entero al haberse enterado de toda la historia, hicieron una tumba especial para los padres de Gray.

Aun no teniendo ningún recuerdo de ellos, así como sus restos, lo hicieron en modo de darles un tributo mostrando respeto por lo que Silver había hecho por su hijo dejándole a Gray un legado, el poder del Devil Slayer del Hielo.

Iba caminando seriamente recordando lo que paso antes de que Silver se desvaneciera por completo, para descansar en paz después de tanto tiempo.

— _Gray, me temo que pronto será el adiós._

— _P-Padre ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?_

— _En estos momentos tu novia debe estar peleando contra Keith. _

_Esas palabras acaloraron un poco al joven Fullbuster quien se sonrojo un poco y comenzando a balbucear. — ¡¿N-Novia?! ¡¿Juvia?!_

— _¿No lo es? — pregunto Silver un poco confundido por el nerviosismo de su hijo. — No importa, de todos modos ella es una buena chica que ha decidido cumplir mi última voluntad._

— _¿Ultima voluntad? ¿De qué estás hablando? — a Gray no le gustaron para nada esas palabras, acaso Silver iba a… — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _

— _¿Recuerdas a la tipo de la calavera que estaba con nosotros antes de que peleáramos? Ese sujeto es quien mantiene mi cuerpo con vida y la del presidente que activa Face, si la chica derrota a Keith rompiendo su calavera, tanto él como yo dejaremos de movernos y moriremos en el acto._

— _¡¿Morir?! ¡No puedes hacerlo, no lo acepto! — Gray se mostraba desesperado por la gran tranquilidad con la que su padre le explicaba la situación. _

— _Gray, yo ya estoy muerto, no hay nada más que puedas hacer por mí. — abrazo de nuevo a su hijo. — Quiero ir a donde está tu madre. _

_Gray solo se limito a escuchar pensando en que decir cuando su padre se vaya y esta vez para siempre. Silver se separo del Fullbuster para tocarle los hombros._

— _Hijo, no le tengas odio a la chica._

— _¿Habría alguna razón para odiar a Juvia? —el mago de hielo miro a su padre seriamente, al final Silver se mostro satisfecho con una sonrisa adornando su rostro._

_Gray abrió un poco más los ojos al ver que el cuerpo del hombre comenzaba a brillar un poco al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, eso significaba…_

— _La chica lo logro, ahora puedo irme en paz. — dijo cerrando los ojos._

_Bajo la mirada ya que sabía que este era el adiós definitivo, pero al menos estaba aliviado de saber que su padre finalmente descansaría en junto a su madre quien ya lo estaba esperando._

Se detuvo a unos grandes metros de distancia a la tumba, donde su gran sorpresa fue encontrarse con Juvia. La maga de agua por su parte aun no se percataba de su presencia, ya que estaba arrodillada frente a la lapida, dándole la espalda al Fullbuster.

— Silver-sama. — la chica deposito un pequeño ramo sobre la tumba. — Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y Juvia pensó que era el momento indicado para venir a verlo, no solo a ustedes sino también a Mika-sama. — dijo conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. — ¿S-Sabe una cosa Silver-sama? A Juvia le hubiera gustado mucho convivir con usted y así saber mucho más de Gray-sama. Usted al ser su padre conoce muy bien a Gray-sama, por eso en un momento había deseado preguntarle muchas cosas.

El pelinegro permaneció callado, curioso de todo lo que decía Juvia.

— ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a Gray-sama? ¿Qué es lo que le disgusta a Gray-sama? Juvia realmente quería saber, pero tal parece que son preguntas sin respuestas ¿verdad? Al menos Juvia ha venido aquí hoy para decirles algo. — su voz poco a poco comenzó a quebrarse. — Juvia vino aquí para darles las gracias por haber traído al mundo a una persona maravillosa como lo es Gray-sama. De no ser por él, quien sabe dónde estaría Juvia ahora, Gray-sama fue la persona quien me mostro un hermoso cielo azul.

Hubo una pausa por parte de la muchacha, quien sonrió un poco y siguió hablando: — Gray-sama es la persona por la cual Juvia daría la vida, gracias a él Juvia encontró un nuevo camino que la condujo a un maravilloso gremio conformado por maravillosas personas. — el viento comenzó a soplar suavemente. — Juvia siempre amara a Gray-sama aun sabiendo que no será correspondida.

— Juvia.

Ella al escuchar aquella voz, giro la mirada asustada para encontrarse cara a cara con Gray, quien por su parte fijo su vista en las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la Loxar.

— O-Oye no llores. — dijo algo nervioso su debilidad era ver a las mujeres llorar, especialmente ella.

— Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, no debió haber venido sin su permiso. — inclino la cabeza un poco.

— No digas eso. — el tomo la confianza para acercarse a la tumba y mirarla. — ¿Crees que nunca me enteraría?

— ¿Eh? — se mostró algo asustada.

— Juvia, no te odio por lo que hiciste, mi padre ya estaba muerto de todas formas.

— P-Pero Gray-sama.

— Gracias Juvia.

— G-Gray-sama.

— Agradezco mucho que hayas hecho que mi padre por fin descansara en paz.

— P-Pero aun así Juvia se siente mal, Juvia tenía miedo de que Gray-sama la odiara por lo que le paso a Silver-sama. — comenzó a llorar de nuevo y con más fuerza. — Juvia se siente la persona más horrible, Juvia ya no merece estar junto a Gray-sama.

_Esta muy afectada. _— _pensaba seriamente el chico mirando como la joven de alguna manera quería desahogar todo lo que llevaba guardando desde hace tiempo._

Se arrodillo inmediatamente cuando ella también lo hizo y la tomo de los hombros. — Juvia, mírame.

— Silver-sama no tenía que haberse ido, Silver-sama debía estar al lado de Gray-sama. — decía tratando de zafarse del agarre que ejercía el Fullbuster. — Juvia es una mala persona.

— No puedo perdonarte Juvia. — esas palabras entristecieron mas a Juvia, lo había perdido, después de tanto al final perdió a Gray-sama.

— J-Juvia e-entiende.

— No puedo perdonarte, porque no hay nada que perdonar Juvia. — dijo para después abrazarla fuertemente, haciendo que la joven dejara de llorar por un momento. — Gracias Juvia.

— ¡Gray-sama! — ella uso también sus brazos para abrazarlo del cuello, aferrándose a él temiendo que alguien viniera en ese momento y lo alejara de él.

Gray al menos comprendió que ambos estaban destrozados por la pérdida de Silver, pero Juvia era la única de los dos quien dejaba demostrar esos tristes sentimientos al aire, sin importarle nada.

Juvia era la que estaba llorando por los dos y al eso también Gray se lo agradecía mucho, pero también ya no era necesario derramar tantas lagrimas, porque lo que paso, paso y al final Silver se fue en paz con una sonrisa.

Y quien sabe, podría ser que ahora mismo el este observándolos desde allá arriba.

Se mostró un poco aliviado al sentir que el cuerpo de la maga dejo de temblar y los sollozos finalmente cesaron.

— ¿Ya estas tranquila?

— Si Gray-sama. — lo que Gray no sabía es que Juvia ahora mostraba esa enorme sonrisa en sus labios. — Al menos a Juvia le hubiera gustado mucho conocer a su suegro.

— ¡¿S-Suegro?! — el se espanto por semejante cosa, alejándose un poco de la maga. — ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

— ¡Si Gray-sama! ¡Silver-sama en un principio pensó que Juvia era la novia de Gray-sama! — decía bastante feliz, con un montón de corazones revoloteando alrededor de ella. — ¡Silver-sama acepto a Juvia!

— ¡¿Novia?! ¡¿Aceptar?! ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando ese viejo?! — dijo un tanto sonrojado, mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, con la intención de escapar pronto.

— ¡Juvia quiere ser la novia de Gray-sama! — dijo gritando para lanzarse sobre él.

— ¡Ni loco! — el comenzó la huida con tal de alejarse de ella, asustándose cuando Juvia ya lo estaba persiguiendo, pisándole los talones.

— ¡Vamos Gray-sama no sea tímido! ¡Acepte que ama a Juvia! ¡Juvia lo ama! — decía la chica totalmente feliz persiguiéndolo.

_Al menos ya es la misma de siempre. _— _pensaba el mago mirando hacia atrás, algo conmovido por la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Juvia, pero este no era el momento, tenía que escapar de Juvia ahora. _

— ¡Gray-sama!

— ¡N-No te me acerques!

Y no solo la sonrisa de Juvia había regresado después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento, sino también era que la lluvia finalmente había cesado, mostrando un hermoso y brillante cielo azul.

* * *

**F**in

**B**y**: F**elli** L**oss.

* * *

**Hola a todos, finalmente he regresado desde las profundidades para traerles este pequeño One-Shot de esta hermosa pareja.**

**Realmente me encanto que Mashima-sensei haya hecho lucir a Juvia y me quedo satisfecha por el gran trabajo que hizo con mi querida Juvia.**

**Espero les haya gustado y descuiden, ya estoy en proceso de seguir con mis Fics. **

**Nos veremos!**


End file.
